In mobile communications networks, fixed network equipment, such as evolved Node Bs (e-Node Bs) communicates with mobile UEs over the air interface. Because UEs move relative to the fixed network equipment, Doppler effects can cause frequency shifts in uplink signals transmitted from the UEs to the fixed network equipment. For example, if a UE is in a car moving towards or away from the e-Node B, Doppler shifts affect the frequency of the signals transmitted from the UE to the e-Node B and the reception of the signal from the e-Node B to the UE. Because multiple UEs may be present in an area served by an e-Node B, and the UEs may be moving at different speeds and directions, the Doppler effects on the signals to and from the UEs vary.
It is desirable to test the functionality and performance of air interface equipment in response to Doppler effects on signals to and from the UEs. However, conventional communications network test equipment is only capable of applying the same Doppler shift to a group of UEs. There is no ability to apply Doppler shifts on a per-UE basis. Thus, the test environment does not accurately reflect the real operating environment.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for simulating per-UE Doppler shifts for testing air interface devices.